


Happy birthday, Angel

by TooBoredToQuitWriting



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBoredToQuitWriting/pseuds/TooBoredToQuitWriting
Summary: Aziraphale likes the idea of a birthday, but really wishes Crowley never finds out about his silly habit. Of course the demon does find out, but he doesn't necessarily think it's silly.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	Happy birthday, Angel

Aziraphale celebrated his very first birthday on July 9th 1919. Of course, he had been around since the very beginning of Time, but when had he actually celebrated his life on Earth? That first birthday he went to a small patisserie in central London, bought himself a little Battenberg and sat looking at those silly humans. They were undeniably underwhelming, but capable of great things when they put their minds to it.

From then on, it became a silly tradition that he figured very few of his kind would understand. Gabriel, for instance, had so little understanding of cake that there was no point in explaining it to him at all. Aziraphale had hoped his demon friend might understand, but Crowley didn’t. In July 1935, the demon had been wandering through London in search of his old friend and entered the salon where Aziraphale was enjoying his newly bought book and a cup of tea.

‘Oi, I was looking for you. Did you see those idiots out there?’ he waved at the protesters outside claiming the apocalypse was under way.

He had surprised his friend, who seemed embarrassed as if Crowley had walked in on him doing something sinful. Crowley pulled up a chair and sat down, oblivious to the Angel's discomfort. The waiter brought over a small birthday cake, including lit candles.

‘Happy birthday, Mr Fell.’ the man gazed at Aziraphale a bit longer and smiled a little too broadly for Crowley's liking, but he would deal with that later. He was currently too interested in the tempting little cake. He couldn’t believe his snake-like eyes.

‘I’m sorry, how rude of me. I forgot to bring a gift.’ He was smiling mockingly from ear to ear.

‘Ow please, Crowley.’ Aziraphale pleaded, but Crowley couldn’t stop laughing.

‘What birthday are you celebrating? Your 5888th? Yes, that certainly is a big one, but don’t worry my dear, you don’t look a day over 5000.’

‘It’s just..’ The demon didn't stop laughing and eventually Aziraphale just took his cake and left the shop. Crowley laughed until he couldn’t anymore and turned his demonic attention to the flirting waiter. From then on he spend all his bored moments coming up with jokes he could use at Aziraphale’s following birthday.

As he despised the ritual, Crowley never joined Aziraphale in the silly tradition. He did however sent him gifts every year without fail. Some were thoughtful (thought-to-be-lost first editions, foods from special places, speciality wines and religious artefacts), others extremely odd and rather disturbing (books with satanic rituals, pornography and drawings he had clearly made himself of Aziraphale as a demon).

In 2019, on Aziraphale’s pretend 100th birthday, Crowley wanted to do something special (considering the world hadn’t ended and all). It both elated and concerned Aziraphale. Some presents Crowley gave him suggested that he didn’t know Aziraphale quite as well as he thought and lately Crowley had been mentioning things that he considered fun, but sounded like an absolute nightmare to Aziraphale. Those things included bungee jumping, Mario Kart driving through traffic in Tokyo and muddy boot camps. However, Aziraphale kept high hopes and was rewarded for his faith with a note on the morning 9th of July.

"Meet me at these coordinates.”

The coordinates were for a closed antiques shop in Shibuya, one of the busiest neighbourhoods of the large and beautiful city of Tokyo. He sighed and looked around, expecting to see Crowley in the green crocodile outfit from the pictures he had shown him of the real life Mario Kart experience. He was however pleasantly surprised when a man came out of the shop and gifted him the original diaries of Murasaki Shikibu.

'Arigato.' The salesman nodded in reply as Aziraphale admired the beautifully bound book and erotic drawings inside. He regretted to find instructions in Crowley’s handwriting scribbled on the first page of the book, but was happy with the beautiful book nonetheless.

The instructions led to Ginza station, where he found Crowley tempering with the entry gates to the metro, causing the hurrying commuters to miss their trains.

‘Crowley! I...' he started, but Crowley wasn’t listening. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I’ve been trying to make the trains late for the past 3 hours, but they’re still on time. The public transport must be run by demons or something.’

‘It usually is.’ Crowley turned to his friend finally with a big grin on his face.

‘Happy birthday, Angel.' he wrapped his Angelic friend in a warm and surprising hug.

'Thank you, my dear. So, what are we doing here? What’s next?’

‘Go karting!’ Crowley yelled enthusiastically. Aziraphale hesitated, ‘I’m kidding, you daft fool. I’m taking you to Jiro-san for sushi. Have you heard of him?' He said coyly, 'His son is about to take over. So we're just in time.’ He led the way through the busy station.

Aziraphale was smiling broadly. When Jiro opened his restaurant, and again when he had won his three Michelin stars, the Angel had mentioned to Crowley that he really wanted to go there. But getting a table with the 79 year old chef was difficult and the Japanese weren’t much for miracles from east of Eden. Crowley’s bribery and temptations had done the trick though and Aziraphale was glad to have a friend like him. Amidst the comings and goings of one of the busiest places on Earth, they enjoyed one of the most delicious foods on Earth, together. While they laughed and accidentally got all the customs of sushi eating wrong, Aziraphale was happy to know that he could expect to spend the next 100 years with this demon, who could surprise him even after 6000 years.


End file.
